If Only
by EntuwenTook
Summary: COMPLETE It took a while to complete. I ran into a writer's block at the end. To tell the truth, my dream ended at Chapter 4, but now complete, read my dream and enter my mind. hehe...But you should visit my homepage to view this story as it was meant
1. Double Diamond

If Only 

**If Only...**

  


It had been years since the War of the Ring and things in Hobbiton were back on track. That is, as far as it could be. The hobbits were scarred for life for the things they experienced. Samwise, however, had the help of his bride Rosie and his little children to keep his mind in order. And Meriadoc and Estella were grateful bad times were over.

But poor Peregrin Took. Diamond proved false after his year away. She ran off with the North-farthing rouge Halfred, brother of Samwise. He spent most of his time in bed at his hobbit-hole, not bothering to wake. His heart ached, his stomach growled, and everybody noticed.

Especially Merry.

Merry grew aware of his distant cousin's illness, and wished many times to help. But Pippin never wanted interference.

'You know, Pip,' Merry stated. 'There's talk about of a strange visitor over at Bag End. Most think it's a reletive of Frodo. What do you say we go have a look-see?'

'If it's any Lortho, Ponto, Porto, Peony, Poppy, Sancho, Mosco, Moro, Myrtle, or Minto, I am not risking recognition. Just leave me be.'

'It has been three years since we came back and you found Diamond's note. Will you ever get over it?'

'No, Merry, I don't think I ever shall. In my heart there is a void, a void none could ever fill. I am weak, Merry. I wish I die.'

'Don't talk like that! Pippin, let's just go to Bag End and see what the happenings are. There are strange folks at Frodo's, and I will not stand for it. No relatives of ours are they. Come, Pippin, get out of that bed and follow. You need sunlight on your pale face and wounded heart. It will be good for you.'

And with that, Pippin rose werily out of bed, dressed up his rags, and followed Merry outside. He flinched at the sun for it had been three years since he saw it last. All the memories of the Shire came rushing back like a tidal wave of water. The emerald green grass, the tall evergreens, fresh tilled earth, good food and ale. He almost completely forgot Diamond. He was filled with joy once more. At least as much joy as a broken heart would lend.

Merry and Pippin ran silently down to Bag End. They saw carriages like none they've ever seen. Five hobbits were unloading into Bag End. Merry and Pippin became enraged to see strange hobbits loading into Frodo's home.

Just then, something tapped them on the shoulders and they spun around in haste.

'Now wait a minute, I didn't mean to scare you!'

'Sam!' spoke Pippin. 'You scared me half to death.'

'Sorry, there was no mean to do that.'

'Who are these strange folks, Sam?' asked Merry.

'Some distant relatives of Master Frodo. I sent them a letter from him allowing them to move into Bag End. Actually, only one will be living there actually. Brynhild Baggins, Frodo's first cousin.'

'I've never herd of Brynhild,' said Merry. 'Why was she never spoken of?'

'I don't know. I guess it's because she lived on the far end of the North-farthing. A rouge's land that is. But she was welcomed back due to her unparticipation of the scoundrel's doings. I've already spoken to her. She's a nice girl...'

Pippin heard none beyond this. His attention was suddenly tracked by something he's never seen before. The most beautiful flower of the Shire.

Brynhild.

  
  
**Subscribe to LOTRIfOnly** Powered by groups.yahoo.com 


	2. Pippin's Heart

**If Only...**   


'Pippin...' a voice murmured. 'Pippin...PIPPIN!!!!!'

'What is it, Merry?'

'You're looking off in the direction of Bag End. Do you see something interesting?' Merry teased.

'N-no. I w-was just thinking. Th-that's all.'

'Of course you were,' joined Sam. 'I saw you looking at Frodo's cousin. There's no need to hide.'

'I'm not hiding,' said an aggrivated Pippin. Then he fell into silence. For that moment and for moments to come Diamond was no longer part of his thoughts. It was a new life for young Peregrin.

*~.~.~.~.~.~.~*

The next morning, Pippin decided he would go to Bag End and meet this Brynhild. He spent most of his morning deciding what to say to her for his first impression. Many thought went about his head, but none of them seemed good enough.

'Oh, I might as well just go and do it. I have nothing to lose at this point anyway.' And with that he left his cozy hole to Bag End, fifty thousand strides away.

Pippin looked just over the hill down to Bag End and saw his flower furnishing the outside of her new hobbit-hole with flowers and vines and seating for company. He drew a deep breath and went down the hill. However, to his dismay, he stepped a little too far than he bargained and went tumbling down the hill. This definately caught Brynhild's attention and she ran to Pippin to help him back on his feet.

'Are you alright, sir?' she asked in a voice that sounded like silver bells to the hobbit.

'Fine,' Pippin said slowly. 'Just fine.' He let out an embarassed smile. Brynhild laughed.

'What is your name, may I enquire?' she asked with the sweetest smile.

'P-Peregrin Took. And yours is Brynhild Baggins, if I may be so bold to say.' There was a pause with confusion on Brynhild's face. '...Sam told me your name,' Pippin finally said.

'Yes,' she said with a laugh. 'Oh, do come inside for some tea. I haven't had much company and would surely enjoy yours.' Pippin agreed hastily, but slowed down considerably when he saw the surprise on her face.

They were inside Bag End. Pippin was surprised to see it basically in the same condition as Frodo left it. The same things in the same places. Nothing was moved.

'Please, Peregrin, sit,' Brynhild said to him.

'Please, call me Pippin. And most certainly I will sit, madam Baggins.'

'Please, call me Bryn.' She took the kettle off the mantle of the fireplace and poured them both tea.

Just then another young hobbit entered the hole under the hill.

'Ah, Bryn my maiden!' he spoke. 'You have a guest! Good, good...I'll bring him lunch.' Pippin stared wide-eyed at this man. _My maiden?_ Pippin thougt.

'Oh, that's Porto Hornblower, my husband-to-be.' Pippin turned to her with confusion. _Husband-to-be??_ Pippin's heart sank. He didn't know what to do.

_Husband-to-be??_


	3. Merry's Advice

Bryn saw Pippin's face grow long. He breathed rather heavily, trying to catch his breath and say something supportive. Maybe like '_congratulations_' or '_good for you_.' But all that came out of his head was '_husband-to-be, husband-to-be...how could this be...husband-to-be..._' He felt a shadow come over him. A deep hole where what was left of his heart was, now completely gone. He felt the burning of tears rushing to his eyes, heating his face. Somehow, he felt cold.

'Pippin...are you okay?' Bryn asked. But it was in vain, for she could see he was not okay. He lifted his head and looked at her, mouth opened in disbelief. Nothing came out except a minor squeak. 'Pippin?'

'--...--h-husband-to-be...heh...I think I should have never come here. Good-day, Miss Brynhild Baggins...'

'Pippin, wait! You seem upset, let me--'

'Upset? Seem _upset_?!' Then Pippin caught his speech. 'No, I just think it's best I leave you and yours alone. You need to adjust to the setting.'

'But we need someone to show us around.' Bryn flashed Pippin a smile that made him melt. 'I was hoping maybe you would do us the favour.'

Pippin stared up into her emerald green eyes and rich mahogony hair that grazed her waist. He started thinking whatever made him think she was single in the first place, she was too beautiful for words. Finally, he said 'I would be honoured.'

  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  


'Pippin, I'm so sorry. I can't belive you have no luck at all.'

'That's not very encouraging, Merry. She stole my heart and threw it away by failing to mention she was attatched until after he came into the room.'

'But you can't hold a grudge forever. You just have to tell her how you truly feel and how she hurt you and...' Merry stopped talking.

'And what?'

Merry hesitated. 'And--' he drew a breath. 'And walk away.'

'Walk away?!' Pippin was astonished by what his best friend and relation just said. Then he sunk his head. 'Oh, I guess your right, Merry, as usual. Just walk away and let her live her life with someone else. It's morally right.'

'I'm sorry, Pippin.'

'Don't be sorry, Merry. I appreciate your honesty. Tomorrow, when I give them the tour of Hobbiton, I'll tell her everything...'

'And...?'

'And walk away.' Pippin walked slowly and depressed into his room and Merry shook his head pity.


	4. A Carriage Ride

The next morning, Pippin got ready to go over to Bag End to give Bryn and Porto a tour of Hobbiton. Before he did, he had to go to Farmer Maggot's home to borrow his hay wagon and a pony in exchange for the amount of mushrooms that he stole during his lifetime. It didn't take Pippin long to gather the mushrooms; he stole from the Green Dragon's inventory. But Farmer Maggot knew better than to ask where he got those mushrooms; and he allowed Pippin to borrow his hay wagon and a pony.

Pippin did not look forward to this tour. Seeing Bryn with porky Porto was not his idea of a good time. It made him queezy at the thought of his new angel and that fat Hobbit together in the back of the wagon staring at each other with long gazes as he vainly shows them the town. But he remembered Merry's advice and decided just to let it go and get on with his life.

Finally, though not happily, he arrived at Bag End and knocked on the door. Porto answered the door with much enthusiasm.

'Oh, right! You're the boy who'd show me and Brynhild around Hobbiton. Come on in! Just wait a while so I may get her.' Pippin groaned. 'Brynhild,' Porto yelled. 'You're friend's here!' Then he turned to Pippin. 'She'll just be a few moments. She always likes to look her best when she goes out in public. Kind of silly if you ask me; she's always beautiful no matter if she doesn't make herself up. By the way, what was your name again?'

'Peregrin Took.' Pippin had enough of Porto's talk, but it didn't seem like he'd have much say in how long Porto would talk. He just prayed for Bryn to come out so he'd get it over with.

'Well, Paradin--'

'Peregrin,' Pippin said under his breath.

'--tell me how this town is. What are people like in Hobbiton? Is it anything like the North-farthing? Do tell me everything.'

'There's not much to tell, really. It's just--'

'I know exactly what you mean,' Porto stated, cutting Pippin off. 'It's something you need to see. Well, we have all day for that!' Once again, Pippin couldn't help but groan. 'So, where will we go first?'

Just then Bryn entered the room, more dazzeling to Pippin than she's ever been. Both Porto and he stood up, Porto walked over to her with wide-open arms and gave her a huge hug. 'My dear, you look wonderful,' Porto said in amazement.

'Thanks,' Bryn said sheepishly. She never took her eyes off Pippin. Pippin blushed and after a few moments he looked away.

'Well, let's go,' Pippin finally said.

'Jolly good! What an exciting day this will be.' Pippin, after these remarks by Porto, grew very annoyed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

They've been touring Hobbiton for three hours before they finally stopped for a rest by Farmer Maggot's gardens. Pippin saw this opportunity, as Porto wandered all around the place, to tell Bryn what Merry advised him to tell.

'Bryn,' he started when he was sure there was no sign of Porto. 'I need to speak with you...alone.'

'What about, Pippin?' she asked quizzically.

'I've been thinking...what do you see in Porto?'Bryn laughed. 'Quite a talker, isn't he! I know, I get a little annoyed, too. But why?'

'Well, I have to be honest with you. When I first saw you, I--well...'

'Go on.'

'I forgot all about my troubles. I became free of the disloyalty my past wife-to-be put upon me. You--I--....' Merry's words once again entered his mind. _You just have to tell her how you truly feel and how she hurt you and walk away_. 

'Pippin...?'

'You made me love again.' Bryn hesitated. 'Just listen, please. When I first saw you, I fell in love again. I never thought anybody could make me feel the way you make me feel.'

'Pippin, we're related. How could--'

'No, that's not it! My aunt married your uncle, there's no common blood between us. I went over it in my head.

'Anyway,' Pippin continued. 'When you introduced me to...Porto...I realized something that made me faint, made me hurt.'

'What's that?' Bryn asked to her own surprise.

'That as long as you're with him, I cannot be with you.' Pippin once again felt those burning tears he felt when he first knew of Porto. Porky Porto who couldn't get Peregrin's name right.

Bryn felt those tears as well, and at this moment, she felt it was okay to let out what had been bothering her for the past few days she's known Pippin. 'I have to confess something to you, Pip, and I do appreciate your honesty.'

Pippin lifted his head to look her in the eyes, with awe and the expectation of his heart being broken again.

'What beautiful flowers grow here! There never was such beauty in North-farthing, except for you, my dear Brynhild. I can't believe something so ordinary could possibly match the beauty of my love!' Porto once again ruined the thoughts of Pippin with the last thing he would ever love.


	5. Brynhild's Confession

Brynhild's Confession

'I can't believe it, I just can't believe it.'

'Pip, it will be okay. It's not the end of the world.'

'But it is for me, Merry. In the past year I have lost two loves to pathetic hobbits! First, I lose Diamond to a Gamgee. Now Brynhild to a Hornblower? North-farthing rouges! Both of them. Just let me die...'

'Pippin, you're sounding terrible enough to scare me. I'm sorry for what has happened, but you did what you needed to do. You told Bryn how she makes you feel, what makes you hurt, and walked away. Please let me know if I'm wrong.'

'No, you're right...as always.' Pippin just flopped onto his feather bed, stomach down. He thought about the beauty he lost and lost again. He couldn't help but burst into tears. 'I love her, Merry...I love her...' were the only words Merry could understand through the mumbling between his tears.

Merry just looked at Pippin with pity and heartbreak. He did not like his cousin to look and feel the way he did. It almost made him cry.

Then, there was a sudden knock at the door. 'Who's there?' Merry asked. Pippin muffled his tears so that they could not be heard.

'A friend of Peregrin, and a little less than kin.'

Pippin recognized the silvery voice.

Brynhild. 'Merry, go open the door,' Pippin nudged. Merry walked over to the door and opened it.

'Good evening. Pippin's in the other room, his...er...bedroom...' Merry said uncertainly.

'Thanks,' Bryn said. She followed Merry into Pippin's bedroom and left them alone.

'Pippin, I'm sorry for what happened by the clearing. I wanted to tell you there but--is it dark in here or just my perception?' Brynhild noticed a few candles nearby with matches and lit them.

'Why are you here? Where's Porto?' Pippin paused, and then asked, 'How did you get here?'

'So many questions,' Bryn laughed. 'Porto did not really like the area. He said he needed somewhere more...unlively. He didn't like the breath of adventure and exploration in the air.' Pippin nodded. 'But I like the Shire. It's quite a long walk from Hobbiton to Tookland, if I don't say.'

'You walked?' Pippin said in surprise.

'Well, yes. I don't have a carriage or anything, and I needed to talk to you...as soon as possible. Pippin,' she said slowly. 'I have something I think you should know. When you told me about your past, needless to say, I was shoked. I couldn't imagine any hobbit would want to leave such a kind and honorable one as yourself.' Pippin could not help but blush. 'You are such a great hobbit, and that makes me honored to be the one you want to be with after so much heartbreak.' Pippin noticed that it was hard for Bryn to say the things she was saying. It seemed as if she was saying good-bye. Pippin sunk his head. 'Believe me, I don't wish to hurt you any more than you already are.'

'I don't think you can do that. What needed to be said was said. It will take a while before I completely heal, though. I wish you best of luck with Porto. You better go back to him so you may leave together.'

'What do you mean?'

'For goodness sake woman! Stop torturing the lad!' Merry stormed in and startled both Pippin and Bryn. 'He's saying good-bye to you and you still linger to burn more of his heart! Have you no courtesy?'

'Merry! You've been listening in!' Pippin was stunned to realize his good cousin and best friend was spying on him.

'I'm sorry to hear that my "good-bye" is me telling Pippin that...that...' Bryn kept hesitating. 

'That _what_?' Merry did not appreciate her searching for an excuse. 'Speak up!'

'That I _love_ him.' Pippin and Merry's eyes grew large with amazement. 'Pippin, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in the clearing, but when I first saw you I thought you were...' She paused for a moment, and then sheepishly added, 'you were kind of cute.' Pippin blushed some more. 'And seeing you and Porto together in the clearing made me realize that I am not meant to be with Porto. I am meant to be with you. I love you, Peregrin Took.'

'Oh, my...well, I love you, too, Brynhild Baggins.' They embraced each other as if the world was ending. Merry felt tears of joy comming over him. He joined the embrace.

'I'm so sorry, Brynhild. I thought you were just trying to irritate my cousin.'

'I wouldn't dream of such a thing! In fact,' Bryn turned to Pippin, 'I wish to spend the rest of my life with my one love...Master Peregrin Took!'

And she kept her promise.


End file.
